


Cake & Coffee

by purplewhoneedssleep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Shy Oikawa Tooru, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplewhoneedssleep/pseuds/purplewhoneedssleep
Summary: They left the small cafe together, smiles on their faces, hand in hand. And they knew everything would be alright.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 27





	Cake & Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing fluff? Only when I'm procrastinating homework and my other fic options are the angst fics I'm working on :)

Hajime looks across the table at Tooru, whose attention was on the chocolate and strawberry cake he was shoveling into his mouth. The corners of his lips twitched upwards, the barest hint of a smile forming on his face. These were the sort of moments that made everything worth it. All the struggling, all the fighting, all the uncertainties. These sort of moments made all those others seem insignificant. These moments were what Hajime lived for. 

Hajime just sat there for a while, watching Tooru enjoy his cake as he sipped his cup of coffee. Obviously, Tooru had to have caught on to his staring by now, but Tooru has never really minded having his attention on him. In fact, he loved having Hajime's attention on him. And Hajime was more than willing to give him that attention. His face was kind of pretty, after all. 

Hajime broke the calm silence they'd been sitting in when a realization hit him. "Y'know, I think I love you." 

Tooru startled and choked on his cake a little before staring wide-eyed at Hajime. Eventually, he chuckled quietly and said, "I sure hope you do, we've been married for three years now." 

A full smile bloomed on Hajime's face, his eyes crinkling at the corners, as he said, "I just realized I never tell you that enough." 

At this, Tooru blushes and makes an attempt to hide his face. It was a poor attempt and Hajime could still see his ears, which were getting redder by the second. 

Hajime chuckled and reached out to cup Tooru's hands with his own, which didn't help his blush at all. If anything the blush got worse. "Let's head home, shall we?" Hajime said, and guided Tooru to look him in the eyes. Tooru only nodded in response and pressed his cheek harder into Hajime's hand.

  
  
  


The cake and coffee were left forgotten on the table as Iwaizumi Hajime and Tooru left the small cafe together, smiles on their faces, hand in hand. And they knew everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I had absolutely no clue what to title this so if someone wants to recommend a better title it might change.


End file.
